


If You Ever Want To Be In Love

by niallsdancer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Family, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new to this, M/M, Mention of Past Violence, Miscommunication, liam is a great friend, niall is too, past gryles, there's a garden, zany just kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsdancer/pseuds/niallsdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis has a staring problem, Harry wears too many transparent floral shirts and overreacts, Niall talks all the time, and Zayn and Liam are really good at keeping secrets. </p><p> </p><p>(Louis has daddy problems and runs away and bumps into a cheeky Niall who's best friends are Harry, Liam, and Zayn and things happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever Want To Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quitefinishedlouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitefinishedlouis/gifts).



> Ahhh! So this is the first fic i have ever written and I cannot believe how long it got. Please don't criticize too much haha  
> Thank you so much to quitefinishedlouis for the awesome prompt ideas!! I enjoyed them a lot!
> 
> and a HUGE thanks to Kelly my beta for putting up with me and helping me finish this! It was a joy to work with you!!
> 
> Also thanks to my friend Lauren for encouraging me to give this exchange a shot, I'm so glad i did!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, it's turned into my baby. I drifted just slightly from the original prompt, but i hopefully stayed with it enough for you to still enjoy it. xx
> 
> The title comes from James Bay's song If You Ever Want To Be In Love. His music got me through this!
> 
> (It's multiple chapters, but I'm posting it as one long thing because chapters are fairly short)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know the boys and all of this is purely fiction.

If You Ever Want To Be In Love

  
  
 **Chapter 1 - Louis**  
  
  
  
Louis got out as fast as he could. Well, as fast as he could after making sure his mum and sisters were okay. His stepfather had lost it on him again, and Louis knew this was the last time he would let this happen to himself.   
  
Louis, on edge and panicked, packed as many of his clothes as he could, his jar of money he’d been secretly saving up, and some other possessions he couldn’t leave behind. With three bags strapped to him, Louis left his house and just started walking. As he walked, he called a cab to take him to the train station. When he got there, he bought a ticket for the first train he could board towards London. He didn’t know anyone in London. He’d never even been to London before. He just knew that it was far enough away and a big enough city that he could maybe be himself for once in.

On the train ride, Louis was finally able to catch his breath. He felt bad for leaving on such a short notice and without saying a proper goodbye to his mum and sisters, only a quick apologetic look shared with his mother. That single glance between them before Louis left was enough to reassure him that his mum understood Mark had taken it too far again, and that Louis couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
The train arrived in London just as the sun was setting. It was a Saturday night, but the London night crowd hadn’t yet emerged. Louis wandered the streets until he saw a pub that was somehow already filled with people and took a seat at the bar. He signaled the bartender over and asked for a beer. No need to get something stronger and get wasted when he had nowhere to safely sleep tonight.   
  
The man sat next to him suddenly burst out into bright laughter. Louis turned to look at him. It was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man who would’ve been a lot cuter, had he not been stuffing his face with chips. Louis couldn’t figure out what the guy was laughing at. Maybe he was crazy?  
  
Louis must have been staring too long trying to figure it out, because suddenly the man looked over at him with a bright smile.  
  
“Hey, mate,” said the blonde man. “If you’re wanting some of my chips, I’m not a sharer.”  
  
Louis, startled, noticed the man’s very obvious Irish accent. “No, that’s alright. Just wondering if everyone in this city is as…” Louis didn’t know how to describe this guy without offending him. “… _happy_ as you are?”  
  
Totally ignoring the question, the man said, “You’re new to London? Well, welcome! I may be Irish, but I’m willing to be your London welcoming committee! I’m Niall.”  
  
Louis stared for a moment, still unsure who the hell was this friendly right off the bat. “Yeah, I actually just got off the train from my hometown about an hour ago. Trying to figure out what my next step is.”

“Next step from what?”  
  
Louis hesitated. He’d never been an open book, always hiding a part of his life from everyone but his best friend, Stan. On the other hand, though, he felt like saying it out loud would make him feel better. “From running from my shit excuse for a father. He married my mum when I was little, and I was just part of the deal to him. Then my sisters came along, and I kept getting treated more and more like an annoyance. I figured if I took myself out of his life, my family would be safer without him attacking me all the time. He took it too far a few years back, and ever since then, I’ve wanted to leave. Earlier tonight, there was almost a repeat of that time, but I was able to get away this time. Made a split decision to leave, and now here I am.”  
  
Louis had no idea why he was telling this to a stranger, but something about this guy just made it easy to talk. It was probably his genuine, golden smile and the kindness Louis noticed in his eyes.  
  
Niall’s eyes had grown wide during Louis’s retelling. Niall awkwardly put his hand on top of Louis’s, probably trying to be comforting. Surprisingly, it worked. “Wow, that’s shit. I’m so sorry.” Niall gave Louis a warm look, “I think it’s great that you stuck around for your sisters and mum for so long, though. You’re tough. It must’ve been heart-breaking to realize you were the one putting them in danger.” Niall looked him up and down for a long moment, appearing to be considering something, and then asked, “You don’t happen to be staying long-term are you? I’m actually looking for a flatmate.”  
  
What?

Louis thought Niall could potentially be a witch with magic powers that helped him reel people in, who asked them to move in with him before he killed them or something. They’d been talking for maybe five minutes and he had already offered up half his flat to Louis.  
  
“Woah, mate, we’ve literally just met. You don’t even know my name.”  
  
“Well, then what’s your name?”  
  
“Louis.” He raised an eyebrow, some mixture of skepticism and delighted amusement in his voice, “Louis Tomlinson.”  
  
“Well, Louis Tomlinson, you seem like a good lad that needs some help. I try to lend a hand if I can, so if you’re in need of a flat, I have one with an empty bedroom.”  
  
Louis took a moment to weigh his options. It was either move in with the guy who offered him the empty bedroom in his flat, whom he had known five minutes, or Louis could decline and test his luck and maybe stay in a hotel for a few nights before he could find another flat.   
  
Louis decided to go for it.

“Yeah, mate, I think I’ll take you up on that. Thanks! But just so I know, you’re not planning to kill me in my sleep tonight, right?”

Niall laughed, but quick to play along, slammed his hands down on the bar and complained, “Aw, man! My evil plan is ruined!”

Louis chuckled along with him, then somewhat seriously added, “But honestly. What else is there to know about you?”  
  
Niall laughed at the skeptical look on Louis’s face. “What do you want to know, mate? I’m an open book. Just ask any of my mates. They’re around in this pub somewhere. They leave me alone when I eat, because apparently I look like I’m making out with my food and it embarrasses them. Anyways, I’m from Mullingar, but I moved here for uni and decided to stay here after I finished. That’s about it. I’ll go ahead and run home to talk to my landlord about getting you fixed up tonight! Let me have your number so I can text you the address when it’s good to come over and get settled later.”  
  
Louis exchanged numbers with Niall, and then Niall was skipping out the door. Louis had no idea what just happened, but he now had a flat not even two hours into living in London.  
  
**~~**  
  
Louis decided to just stay at the pub until he got a text from Niall with the address of his new flat.   
  
Louis spent his time people-watching. There were loads of people packed into the tiny pub. It was also very dark for some reason. Louis noticed a table in the corner occupied by two guys, who were very obviously more than just friends. Louis was glad this pub was open to PDA; even with gay couples.   
  
Louis being gay was one reason Mark treated Louis like scum. The night Louis came out to his mum was one of Louis’s favorite nights. He knew that she would always love and support him, no matter what.   
  
The night he came out to Mark a couple of years ago was a different story. That was the first night Mark had a big enough tantrum that it genuinely terrified Louis. Mark was inches from hitting Louis when he punched the wall right behind Louis’s head. He wasn’t sure if Mark meant to miss just to scare Louis, or if he just had bad aim. He figured out it was bad aim after Mark swung again and hit right on his target - Louis’s face. Louis remembered only bits and pieces after that. His mother and sisters crying, the pain that overtook his entire face, blood dripping onto his shirt from probably his nose. The part he remembered best was the large bruise that covered half of his face and took months to heal. Louis still got nervous chills thinking about that night.   
  
Louis was finishing up his second beer when he noticed someone had taken the spot next to him, where Niall had been sitting. The second Louis’s eyes took in this man, Louis lost all previous thoughts.

Louis didn’t know much, but he did know that this was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was just sitting there, smiling off into the distance and drinking what appeared to be some kind of girly cocktail, umbrella included. His large hand moved then, bringing the glass up to his bright, pink lips. Brown, luscious curls covered his head and he was wearing…a floral shirt? Who wore things like that? And looked _good_ in them? Not to mention the floral shirt was pretty much transparent, and Louis may or may not have had a thing for tattoos. Even if those tattoos did include a large butterfly right in the middle of his chest. The transparent shirt also revealed how fit he was, besides a little extra fat on his hips that Louis found endearing and got the urge to grab at. Louis couldn’t decide if everything about this guy screamed ‘adorable’ or ‘sensual’.  
  
Louis must have had a staring problem he didn’t previously realize, because just like with Niall, Louis realized the beautiful stranger had caught him staring and was now looking right back at him with bright green eyes and a confused look.  
  
“Sorry! I just noticed your, er…beautiful shirt. Was admiring it, is all…”   
  
The stranger broke out into a grin and Louis’s mind flashed with DIMPLES, because, wow, this man had dimples and Louis’s heart might have fluttered with how adorable they were. “Thanks, mate! My friends make fun of me for my clothes, but they just don’t get my sense of style. The refuse to believe that Styles is my last name, because they don’t believe that my clothes are actual fashion and in style...“  
  
Louis was stunned by the low rumbling voice that came out of this almost cherubic-looking face. He was quite intrigued. Louis suddenly felt the need to charm this guy.  
  
“I can’t imagine why they think that, seems plenty stylish to me. I’m Louis. Styles…do you have a first name?”  
  
Styles chuckled at that, “Yeah, it’s Harry. Nice to meet you, Louis No-Last-Name.” And then Harry _winked_. Harry just winked at Louis, and if that didn’t make Louis feel flirted with, then Harry’s not-so-subtle glance at the toilets definitely did.  
  
Louis hurriedly decided that if this led to a quickie in the toilets before he got that text from Niall, well, he didn’t have a problem with that. No sense in missing a chance to blow a hot guy.   
  
Louis coughed before he said, “Uh...I just need to use the toilets for a moment,” and made sure to give Harry his most seductive look before he headed off.  
  
Louis was there for maybe 30 seconds before there was a knock on the door before it opened and Harry walked in. He looked slightly nervous, which. This was _his_ idea. Harry turned and shut the door behind him, locking it. When he turned back around, Louis noticed that his eyes were darker now, filled with lust. Louis felt the same way.   
  
Louis crossed the small room in two steps and instantly locked lips with Harry.   
  
Harry’s lips were the softest lips Louis had ever kissed. They fit perfectly with his and when Harry’s tongue politely asked permission to enter Louis’s mouth, Louis felt himself incapable of denying him entrance.   
  
They continued to make out just long enough for Louis to completely run out of breath. When he did, he pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes for a moment and then said, “I like your style, Styles. Now, prepare to be amazed.”  
  
Harry chuckled at that, appreciating Louis’s humor and making him feel better about letting something so cheesy slip out of his mouth. The laughing stopped, however, and Harry sucked in a deep breath of anticipation when Louis dropped to his knees and unzipped Harry’s trousers.  
  
Louis pulled down Harry’s trousers and pants, and when he laid eyes on Harry’s dick, his own dick stuttered awake in interest. Harry had a nice dick. Probably the prettiest one Louis had ever seen, especially with how hard and flushed it currently was, and Louis got the pleasure of putting said dick in his mouth.  
  
Louis sucked Harry down quickly and without any warning. Harry’s breath hitched as he let out a little squeak, and that made Louis smirk as much as he could have while having a dick in his mouth. Louis used his hand to massage Harry’s balls as he continued to suck him off. Louis pulled off and started to kitten lick the head of Harry’s dick. Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes and noticed Harry’s eyes had rolling back and his head making contact with the door behind him, mouth wide open, while moans escaped as they pleased.

 _He’s kinda pretty like that,_ Louis thought. And then, _why do I care how pretty he is? I’m going to blow him and then unfortunately never see him again, probably. Just another guy to add to my list_. Louis took a second to rest his jaw and just stroked Harry with his hand, used precome to slick it up some more. While he did so, he fully convinced himself that he was okay with never seeing this guy again.  
  
When Louis went back in, it was with his flattened tongue slowly licking the length of Harry from base to head. Harry let out the most beautiful moan Louis had ever heard. God, Louis was amazed with how much this boy responded to everything.   
  
Louis decided to finally show Harry his best skill and took Harry all the way down, relaxing his jaw and throat so that his nose met Harry’s rough skin.   
  
Harry’s breathing had now turned into nothing but panting and moans. It urged Louis on when he felt Harry’s hips stutter. Louis groaned around Harry’s dick as he pulled off slightly. He surged back down to take all of Harry again and hollowed out his mouth around Harry’s dick. Louis hummed in enjoyment, and that had Harry tugging at his hair gently in warning.   
  
Louis quickly thought to look up at Harry again as he swallowed down everything Harry gave him, and Louis had never seen someone look so angelic and beautiful while coming.   
  
After Louis swallowed down the last of Harry’s cum and pulled off, Harry still hadn’t caught his breath. Louis, having become fully hard during that, thanks to Harry’s response to everything, took out his own dick and began to stroke himself. Having his hand around his dick, finally giving it friction after being stuck in his trousers, caused him to let out a gravelly moan, alerting Harry and making his eyes snap open. Harry got on his knees in front of Louis and smacked Louis’s hand away from his dick. Louis was about to protest and complain, but then Harry crouched down even farther and took Louis in his mouth.  
  
Louis wasn’t one to throw out compliments about strangers left and right, but Harry was an exception. Harry’s mouth was _amazing_. Louis looked down and noticed how red and plump Harry’s lips looked around his cock, his bottom lip swollen from biting it while Louis was giving him a blowjob. A long moan of “ _fuuuck_ ” slipped out of Louis’s mouth.  
  
Harry didn’t waste any time, licking Louis up and down, switching between quick little licks and long, drawn out ones. Louis couldn’t control the moans that kept escaping his lips as Harry quickly bobbed his head over Louis’s cock. And then...oh. Harry also had the skill of deep-throating. Louis applauded and threw confetti in his head at the new information, while the rest of his body felt paralyzed with arousal.   
  
Louis was slightly embarrassed at how quickly he came, but he also couldn’t blame himself, what with how amazing that was. Harry had to give blowjobs for a living, because that was definitely the best one Louis had ever gotten.   
  
Once Harry had swallowed everything down, he looked up at Louis. He had that dimpled smile on his face again and said his first words since being in the toilets, “Wow, that was really...wow.”  
  
“I agree, Curly. _Wow_ ,” Louis concurred as he stood and zipped his trousers back up. Harry did the same, and then looked to Louis with his hand on the doorknob, about to leave, and said, “Thanks, I don’t usually do things like this, actually never, but thanks for making it memorable, Louis No-Last-Name.”  
  
Louis didn’t know what he meant by that, but as Harry started to close the door again behind him, he called out, “Tomlinson! My last name is Tomlinson.”   
  
As Harry looked back to give Louis a sweet smile, he said, “Maybe I’ll run into you again sometime, Louis Tomlinson?” He then turned and walked off.   
  
Louis thought, _maybe, but probably not_ , when he felt his phone vibrate with an incoming text. When he checked it, he found a text from Niall informing him that he was good to come over and settle in. Louis left the restroom and went straight towards the door of the pub, not wanting to have an awkward run-in with Harry after already having an awkward goodbye. As Louis walked towards his new home, he reflected on his first few hours in London. He had made a sort of friend, who he now shared a flat with, and got a champion blowjob from a beautiful stranger in a pub. Louis decided that London was his lucky place, and that he could get used to living here. No Mark, no worrying about being the reason his mum and sisters are in danger, and no one telling him he should hide who he is. Louis liked London.  
  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 2 - Louis**  
  
When Louis got to the address Niall sent him, he was quite impressed. It was a posh little flat on the top floor of the building. Louis put all of his belongings into his new room, and then headed to the kitchen to chat with Niall, who had just sat down with a bottle of beer.

“So tomorrow is Sunday,” Niall declared.

Louis took a seat across from him. “What’s happening on Sunday?”

“Lads Night!” Niall grinned, before going on to explain. “My mates all come over on Sundays for a chill night of food, drinks, and video games. ‘S how we keep in touch, after all these years.” Niall paused for a moment to squint at Louis. “We’ll have to see how you get on with our group. We’ve been tight since our first year at uni, you see.” Niall had magically managed to finish half his beer, even though he’d been speaking the whole time. Maybe he absorbed it like osmosis. “Me and Zayn were roommates and our room was across the hall from the other two lads. We’ve been through a lot, the four of us. But I’ll let them decide if you get to know our secrets.” Niall winked at Louis, “We’ll just see how the other lads feel about you. If they hate you, you’ll have to hide out in your room Sunday nights, I’m afraid.” Niall shrugged his shoulders with the last statement.   
  
Louis chuckled nervously, unsure about whether Niall was joking around or not.  
  
“I’m sure the lads’ll love you though!”  
  
Niall then promptly stood up, threw away his now empty beer bottle, and walked to his room without another word, leaving a fish-eyed Louis at the kitchen table. He could _not_ figure out this guy. _He could be worse, though_ , Louis thought. _He could’ve been a hoarder with twelve cats_.  
  
And with that thought in mind, Louis retreated to his own room and slept for the first time in what felt like years.  
  
 **~~**  
  
Louis woke up late the next day, and spent the afternoon setting up his room. It didn’t take very long, considering he only had time to pack up two bags of clothes and a smaller bag of things he just couldn’t leave behind; little drawings and notes his sisters have given him, pictures of him and his mum from when he was little, those kinds of things.   
  
The items reminded him to check in with his sisters to make sure they were okay, and to ask them how Mum was. He didn’t want to text her directly, in case Mark saw.

His sister, Fizzy, answered almost right away. “L-Lou, is that you?” She shakily whispered.

“Hello love, yeah, it’s me. Why are you whispering?”

“I-I don’t want dad to hear me talking to you, sorry,” she replied, sounding ashamed.

“No, Fiz, it’s alright. I understand. Do what you need to do, okay? Is Lottie around?”

“Yeah, give me a second.”

Louis quickly added on, “Love you, Fiz! I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?” before the eldest of his younger sisters was interrogating him.

“Louis? Where the _hell_ are you? Are you okay?” She rattled off her questions quickly, angrily, and all in one breath.

“Lottie, breathe. I’m fine. I’m in London, already got me a flat and everything. How is everyone there?”

“London? Really? Why did you just run off like that, Louis?” she answered, completely ignoring Louis’s question.

“It was just time, Lotts, I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye. Would you please calm down and update me on everyone?” Louis asked desperately.

Lottie took a deep breathe, finally back to her normal voice and pace, “We’re hanging in there. It’s fairly tense in the house, but we’re okay. Mum is okay.”

Louis was grateful she gave an extra update just on his mother. “Good., Tthanks, Lottie. Take care of yourself and the girls for me.”

“I will. And Louis? I’m glad you’re okay. I was really scared.”

“I’m fine, no need to worry about me, love. Can I speak to the twins real fast?”

“Yeah, let me bring them up to my room.”

Louis heard her call the twins up to her room, and then Phoebe was on the phone next.

“Louis? I’m sorry! I wish you didn’t have to leave! I’m sorry I couldn’t help you!” Phoebe said hurriedly.

Louis hated having to hear his little sister sound so distraught. “Phoebs, darling, it’s not your fault, there’s no need to apologize. I love you and I’m okay. And you’re okay, and that’s all that matters.”

Phoebe then passed the phone on to Daisy, and Louis knew that of his four sisters, she was the one he was most worried about. He was only reconfirmed of his worry, when he could tell she had the phone only by her sniffles.

“Daisy? Sweetheart, please don’t cry.”

“Why’d you leave?” Daisy mumbled, “Please come back, Louis. I miss you.”

And that shattered Louis’s heart into a million pieces. How could he explain everything to sweet, little Daisy? “Oh, love, I can’t come home right now. That doesn’t mean I love you any less or that I don’t miss you as well. I just need some time away from Mark, okay?”

“Okay. I was worried you left because you got annoyed with me and Phoebe…” she said, still mumbling.

“That’s not it at all! I love you to the moon and back and could never get annoyed by you. Any of you. It’s just better for me to be here in London for awhile, but please call or text me whenever you want.” Louis was almost in tears, he loved his sisters so much. “I miss you so much, but be good. Go to Lottie or call me if you get sad or scared. I’ll see you soon, love.”

Louis talked to Lottie again, making her promise to call him right away, God forbid something bad happened, before hanging up. After, Louis gave himself five minutes to finally have a small breakdown and let out the tears that had been waiting to spill the whole time he had been speaking to his sisters.

Once Louis had put himself back together, emotions in check, the sun had already begun setting and he realized he hadn’t eaten all day. He went to see what Niall had in his fridge and found a case of beer. That was about it.

Louis, trying to impress his potential new friends coming over tonight, ordered enough takeout for twelve people. Louis always knew stashing loose coins and notes from here and there into a jar would come in handy one day, if he ever did flee. It was kind of an overkill, but hey, sacrifices.  
  
Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door. A slightly muffled voice yelled, “Niall, you bastard, let us in!”   
  
Louis hadn’t seen Niall all day, so he went and got the door himself. He opened up to three guys. When they saw Louis, he heard three different reactions – “Who are you?”, “What?”, and a vaguely familiar, “oh my _God_.”  
  
It took Louis a second to realize, _oh, these are the lads Niall wouldn’t shut up about_. He blinked a few times before quickly saying, “I’m uh, Niall’s new flatmate. I’m guessing he didn’t tell you about me? He said I was cool to join you guys tonight, but I’m not actually sure where he is...”  
  
One of the guys, the one Louis could only seem to describe as a hunk with a puppy dog face replied, “Huh. He didn’t mention a new flatmate at all, which is surprising, since it’s Niall.”  
  
Louis was glad to know he wasn’t the only one who thought Niall talked all the time.  
  
The Greek god that stood right next to hunky puppy said, “Yeah, oh well. Nice to meet you, mate. Now can we come in?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, sure.” Louis stepped out of the way to let them in. Only then did he notice the third person that had been hiding behind the other two. It took Louis a moment, but he suddenly recognized him. Louis froze.

It was Harry Styles.

 

His quickie in a pub bathroom from the night before.

 

In his flat.

 

His flatmate’s best friend. 

  
He never thought he’d see this guy again, let alone inside his flat. And if he kept wearing those transparent floral shirts, Louis was going to lose his mind. He might as well not had worn a shirt at all, with how many buttons he had open.  
  
Louis realized he’d just been staring at Harry since he walked through the door, and Harry had been staring right back. At least Louis wasn’t the only one with a staring problem.   
  
“Uh...hi,” Louis finally managed.  
  
Harry seemed equally dumbfounded. “Hey. It’s, uh, good to see you again, Louis.”   
  
That got the other two’s attention. The hunky puppy turned to them and asked, “You two know each other?”   
  
Harry nodded.“Yeah, we, um, met last night at the pub.”  
  
The look on the faces of the other two lads told Louis they must’ve known exactly how Louis and Harry had met.   
  
The hunky puppy squealed (actually _squealed_ ) with excitement. “ _This_ is the guy you told us about from last night?”   
  
The Greek god looked at Harry. “Mate…” he started cautiously, “is this going to–”   
  
Harry quickly shook his head, and the other lad shut his mouth.  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry, who looked uncomfortable, but his face turned into relief when Niall picked that moment to come running through the front door. He was panting like a dog. “Sorry! I lost track of time!”  
  
Harry was giving a look to the other two that clearly said: Don’t even dare mention this to Niall. They gave Harry an understanding nod.  
  
Niall looked around and started cackling. Louis was, for some reason, really starting to enjoy his crazy laugh.

“Oi, lads! This is Louis, my new flatmate. He just came to London yesterday, I met him at the pub last night, and here we are. Louis, this is Liam, Zayn, and Harry.”  
  
Okay, so Liam was the hunky puppy, and Zayn was the Greek god. Good to know.  
  
Zayn’s eyebrows shot up, “You met this guy in a pub _yesterday_ , and offered him half of your flat?” Translation: _Are you crazy?_  
  
Niall just simply looked at Zayn and says, “He told me his story and I could tell he needed some help. So I offered to help him out by giving him a place to live. I couldn’t just leave him to fend for himself.”  
  
That was the most serious thing Louis had heard Niall say in the twenty-four hours of knowing him.   
  
Louis noticed that everyone in the room was now looking at him. “Uh, yeah. I actually did really need somewhere to stay. And since I plan on staying for a long time, it was pretty amazing of Niall to offer me his flat.”  
  
“How long exactly?” Harry asked.

Louis looked at him with knit eyebrows. “Well, as long as I can. I don’t plan on going back to Doncaster any time soon.”  
  
Zayn regarded Louis for a moment, before he said, “Okay, you seem alright.” With that, everyone kind of shrugged and went to pile onto the couch to start playing video games.  
  
Before they started their first game of FIFA, Liam turned to Niall. “Hey mate, it was your week to provide food. Where is it?”

“Oh, shit,” Niall muttered. Before Niall could come up with an excuse for forgetting to buy food, there was a knock on the door. Perfect.

Louis got up. “Don’t worry, that’s the takeout I ordered.”  
  
When Louis came back in with four bags completely filled with food, they all looked at him like he was Santa Claus coming down the chimney on Christmas Eve.  
  
“I think you’re more than alright,” Liam grinned. “You can stay.”

They all dug in.  
  
  
 **~~**  
  
A couple of hours later, they’d eaten all of the food and played all of the video games.  
  
All five guys were spread out around the small living room, when Niall suddenly sat up. “Louis!” He gasped, “Harry hasn’t even shown you the roof yet!”

“Huh? What’s up on the roof?” Louis asked.  
  
Harry looked timidly over at Louis, “I can take you up there and show you, if you want?”  
  
It would be the first time they’d been alone all night, but Louis thought it was a good idea for them to talk and clear some things up. “Yeah, sure! That’d be wicked.”  
  
Niall started to stand up to go with them, but Liam and Zayn seemed to pick up on the fact that Louis really just wanted to talk to Harry alone, so they started an impromptu wrestling match and just tackled him to the floor. It appeared to be something that happened quite often.   
  
Once Harry and Louis reached the roof, Louis lost his breath. First of all, the view of London from up here was incredible. Secondly, the entire roof was a garden paradise, and it was huge. There were planters lined up around all four sides of the perimeter of the roof. Just from where he stood, Louis could see flowers, fruits, and vegetables all growing up here. In the middle of the roof, there was a table and chairs under a trellis that had ivy branches hung all around it. It also glittered in fairy lights that lit up the table and the night around them.   
  
Louis remembered to breathe and blink at the same time. His breath came out more like a hiccup, and he ended up blinking a couple times because his eyes had gone so dry from staring.   
  
Louis turned to Harry., “It’s amazing up here.! Did you do all this?”

Harry blushed, “It took me awhile, but yeah. I finished it maybe a month ago, so we haven’t gotten to enjoy it that much yet. You really like it?”  
  
“Harry, it’s _incredible_. The trellis with the ivy and fairy lights is my favorite part. But I’m also excited to see some carrots growing over there in the corner, I love carrots.”  
  
Harry giggled at that, and, like.. _what_? What man giggled? “Well, you’re welcome to as many of my carrots as you want. Speaking of my carrot…” Harry trailed off, looked at Louis and wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
“Harry. Did you just refer to your dick as a carrot?”  
  
“Maybe I did.”

A solid five seconds passed in silence before the two of them broke into laughter.  
  
“You’re something else, Harry Styles,” Louis grinned, shaking his head. “Anyways, yeah, we should probably talk about last night now, since we’ll be hanging out more in the future.” Louis had been officially initiated into the group after not only supplying the boys with a multitude of food, but also being the only one to finally beat the undefeated Niall at FIFA.  “At first I thought I was fine with you being a one time thing, but now I’m not quite sure. We could-”

“We can’t, um, date or anything,” Harry suddenly said, frowning a bit. “It breaks our rule.”  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Harry sighed, “I’m sure you would’ve heard this story eventually. And I guess I would rather you hear it from me. There used to be five of us. Me, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and…Nick. We all met in uni, and Nick and I started dating. It worked out fine that we were all friends and Nick and I were together. It didn’t really change anything. But then Nick cheated on me.” Harry lost eye contact with Louis then, his head hanging down. “The four of us were going to his apartment to surprise him, since he told us he couldn’t make Lads Night because he was incredibly sick. I bought him his favorite flowers, the lads made a card and brought soup. When we get there, though, some random shirtless guy opened the door. I’d never felt so humiliated and heartbroken in my whole life. If the lads hadn’t been there with me to carry me home, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”  
  
Louis felt like he was going to be sick. Who could do that to a person like Harry? “Harry, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay now. The guys took my side, obviously, not that Nick tried to be our friend again or anything. He just...went off and did his own thing. Anyways, after that mess, it took me a while to recover. The four of us decided that no more dating within the friend group was allowed. Well, mostly I decided, but they also agreed. We didn’t want anything to come between any of us like that again. If it happens again, there might not be such a clean break. Sides to choose and whatnot. So, yeah. Now that you’re in our group, we can’t date. And as much as I would love to, I’m honestly scared to put myself out there again. Last night, I mentioned that I don’t do things like that, and I don’t. It’s just been...since Nick…there hasn’t been anyone for me. In any way. And you were cute and your eyes pretty much cast a spell on me and I just felt spontaneous and it was well worth it. But I’m not ready to risk our new friendship or my old ones for you. I’m sorry, but I can’t.”   
  
Harry looked up at Louis again. He had tears in his eyes. He looked truly conflicted and upset.   
  
Louis was suddenly hugging Harry tightly. He spoke right into Harry’s ear, “It’s okay, Hazza. I understand. I don’t want to ruin my new friendships either. You guys are all wicked. If friendship is what you need, then that’s what I’ll give.”  
  
Harry smiled sadly and nodded. “Thank you, Louis. Sorry for throwing all of this at you right away. I just wanted to be honest.”  
  
“No, no, it’s totally fine, Harry. Thank you for telling me.“ The two men broke away. They spent a little more time up on the roof, giving Harry time to get back to normal while he showed Louis around the garden. Once Harry seemed okay, Louis kindly smiled and said, “Okay, now that we’ve settled that. Can we go back down? I need another beer.”  
  
Harry giggled again. “Okay, Louis, my friend. Let’s go.”  
  


 

  
  
 **Chapter 3 – Harry**  
  
“Harry, how was anyone supposed to know that Louis was Niall’s new flatmate?”  
  
Harry and Liam were in their shared kitchen, a few days after Louis had answered the door on Lads Night. They still lived together, years later. Just because Zayn and Niall decided they didn’t want to live together anymore didn’t mean Harry and Liam had to as well.   
  
“I don’t know,” Harry grumbled. “But it’s not fair! I was sure that if I ran into him again, it would be fate. That I was right in feeling ready to try again with someone else, _him_ to be exact, but now fate is just messing with me again. I’m not going to completely repeat what happened with Nick.”  
  
Liam took a second to think about his response. “Harry, you’ve been my best friend since our move-in day at uni. I know you. You’re ready to try again. That night after the pub, you wouldn’t shut up about Louis. You haven’t been like that about anybody for ages. I was so happy to see you happy again. Maybe you and Louis could still try it out? Just a few dates and if you feel like it won’t last, then go back to being friends. Are you sure you want to give up just like that?”  
  
Harry started, but then paused. “Liam, I don’t want my love life to keep being the reason our friendship is being tested.”  
  
Liam looked like he wanted to hug Harry and never let go. “Harry, It’s not. We love you and we’ve loved you for years. We don’t blame you for anything. Nick is a douchebag. Louis seems nothing like Nick. If you want to go for it, we’ll support you. The four of us are together forever. Nick didn’t change that, and neither will Louis, if it comes to that.”  
  
Harry sighed, “Okay. Thanks, Li. I’ll talk to Louis tonight about testing the waters. But I’m still not sure about it. I feel better knowing you have my back though.”  
  
“Always, Haz.”  
  
 **~~**  
  
Later that night, Harry headed over to Niall and Louis’s flat to talk to Louis before he chickened out. However, Louis wasn’t home when he got there.   
  
“He went out with a friend of his who came to visit from Doncaster.” Niall explained, “Stan was his name, I think? He was a nice guy. I overheard Stan say something about finding Lou a nice lay after all that he’d been through. I took that moment to interfere and remind him that our walls are paper thin.” Niall laughed at his own joke.   
  
Harry wasn’t laughing. Harry wanted to hide so no one could see his disappointment. Of course Louis had the right to do that, Harry had told him that they were just friends. So why did Harry’s stomach drop all the way to the basement of the building, then?  
  
“H...you okay, mate?” Niall suddenly asked, concerned. “You don’t look too well.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m okay. I think I’m gonna go home and have a night in.” Harry didn’t move from where he stood in the living room.   
  
Confused, Niall stared at Harry with one of his eyebrows raised, “Right. Why did you need to talk to Louis so bad?”  
  
“I was going to tell him that I changed my mind,” Harry mumbled, after a beat of silence. “That I wanted to try dating him, even though I’m still a little scared. See where it went. But I guess he’s done what I told him to do. Moved on.”   
  
Niall looked somewhat sympathetic, but mostly confused.   
  
“I met Louis at the pub the same night you did, just later. We hooked up in the toilets.” Harry explained, and Niall’s eyebrows shot up. “Yeah, I know. But then on Sunday I told him about Nick, our rule, and that I just wasn’t ready. But after thinking about it every moment since, Liam convinced me it was okay to want Louis and to go for it. But maybe this is a sign. That it would’ve ended badly again.”  
  
“Harry, I’m sure Louis only went out tonight because he knew you were off limits. You never know!”   
  
Harry sighed. Didn’t he wish that was true.“You could be right, but I don’t want to wait around for him and see if he shows up alone or not. I’m going home. See you tomorrow for Sunday dinner, Ni.”  
  
“See you later Haz. Love you!”  
  
Harry walked home on autopilot, his mind too busy to even realize he’d even made it back home until he was in the middle of his flat and Liam’s loud snoring jolted him out of his thoughts. He walked over to the couch and shook Liam awake.

Liam groaned into his pillow. “Mmmmphhhgghh.”

“Louis went out with a friend from his hometown tonight,” Harry burst out. “Niall heard him say something about needing to get laid. I’m not going to pursue Louis anymore, I don’t think. I think this was a sign from fate. I’m going to bed now.”  
  
Liam, still returning to consciousness, took a minute to process everything Harry had said. By the time he had, Harry was already in his room with his door locked.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to a text from Louis. However, it was just a bunch of random emojis that didn’t make sense. He also had a text from Niall –   
  
_Lou never came home last night, sorry H_  
  
Harry went back to sleep before he could think about it too much.  
  


 

  
 **Chapter 4 – Louis**  
  
Louis felt so good having Stan with him. It had only been a week, but he had really missed his best friend. Stan decided that they needed to go out and get piss drunk to find each other a lay, so that’s what they did. Or, attempted to do.

Louis hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Harry since their talk on the roof. He respected Harry and wanted to respect his decision, but he also wanted to prove to Harry that things _could_ work out between friends. Louis would never do something like what Nick had done, especially not to someone as amazing as Harry.   
  
Louis drank away all his frustration and feelings. Stan kept trying to point out potential one-night stands, but Louis ignored all of them. Just kept taking another sip every time he thought about Harry, which was often.  
  
Only two hours into the night, and Louis was probably the drunkest he had ever been. He got out his phone to text Harry about how he wished he was there, but couldn’t think of what words to put together to form a sentence. So, he just ended up sending a couple of his most recent emojis – a smiley face, martini glass, salsa dancer, an anchor, and the Canadian flag – and hoped that got his point across. Stan found him as he was putting his phone back in his pocket, or was trying to. He kept missing.  
  
Stan sighed, and put Louis’s phone in his own pocket. “Lou, mate, you’re way too drunk. I need to take you home.”  
  
Louis frowned. “No, I don’t want to go home. I live in London now. You’re here visiting me, duh.”  
  
Stan chuckled, “I know that. I got a hotel and everything since you don’t have an extra room.”  
  
Louis perked up, “Oh, yeah! Does the hotel have a pool? I want to swim.”  
  
“It does, actually. Maybe I’ll just let you crash in my room for now, so I can make sure you stay alive, though. Then we can swim in the morning.”  
  
“But I wanna swim nooow,” Louis slurred. “Invite the lads over! Pool Party! Liam mentioned he wanted to be a pool cleaner. He could practice.”  
  
Stan sighed as he struggled to get Louis out the door and into a cab. “Okay, Lou, whatever you want. But not until tomorrow, because right now, you need to sleep.”  
  
Louis hummed happily, “Okay. I’ll sleep and then tomorrow I’ll swim with Harry.”  
  
“Just Harry?” Stan raised an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to hang out with all of them.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, they can all come. I’ll introduce you. But Harry is mine.”  
  
Once they got to Stan’s hotel, he threw Louis onto a luggage cart in order to get him to his room, since Louis had lost the ability to walk on his own and Stan didn’t want to carry him all the way to his room.   
  
“Next time we go out Lou, you’re gonna pay for this,” Louis faintly remembered hearing Stan say, before he felt the bed shift when Stan laid down to sleep.

 

 **~~**  
  
  
Louis woke up the next morning feeling like shit.

His head was pounding, his mouth was dry. He opened his eyes to see Stan sat up in the bed next to him.  
  
“Good morning, sunshine,” Stan chirped. “There’s presents for you on the table.”  
  
Louis turned his head, and saw a large glass of water and aspirin on the bedside table. He immediately drank half the glass of water, then finished it off while taking the pills.   
  
“Thanks, mate,” Louis grumbled.

“So, you still up for that pool party?”  
  
“What…?”  
  
Stan laughed. “Mate, last night, all you wanted was to invite your new friends over to my hotel room to have a pool party. Especially Harry.”  
  
Louis groaned. “Please tell me they aren’t on their way over here right now.”  
  
Stan laughed even harder. “Nah. But I wish I would’ve thought to take your phone and text them all to invite them.”

“God, no.”

“But seriously, who’s this Harry kid?”  
  
Louis sighed. “Where do I start?”  
  
“The beginning,” Stan replied simply.  
  
Louis told Stan about the night at the pub, the first Sunday dinner, their talk on the roof, about Nick, and how last night Harry was the only one on Louis’ mind.   
  
“Wow,” was all Stan could say after that.  
  
“I know,” Louis muttered. “And it sucks, because I want to be with him. I barely know anything about him, and he doesn’t even know why I’m in London yet, but I just feel it. I felt it that night at the pub. Seeing him again the next day at my new flat, like it was fate, made me realize that I can’t let him get away.” Louis’s shoulders slumped while he let out a loud sigh, “But he was away before I even had the chance to keep him. I guess I just have to be happy with having him in my life at all, even if as just friends.”  
  
Stan gave him a sad look and gently said, “Maybe give him some time, then talk to him again. Explain yourself a bit more, so he trusts you. Then see if he’d be willing to try it. Maybe he’s just scared, Lou. Scared of losing his friends and losing you as a friend.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe,” Louis muttered.

  
 **~~**  
  
Later that day, Louis texted Niall and asked if he was allowed to bring Stan with him to Lads Night. Niall told him he could, so he and Stan headed back over to Louis’s flat.   
  
When they arrived, Zayn and Liam were already there, but no Harry.   
  
“Hey, lads!” Louis greeted, before gesturing to Stan. “This is me best mate from Donny, Stan. Stan, you already met Niall, but that’s Zayn and Liam.”  
  
“Nice to meet you lads!” Stan grinned.  
  
Zayn and Liam nodded and got up to shake his hand.  
  
“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked.  
  
Louis noticed Niall, Liam, and Zayn all look at each other, before Niall finally said, “He might not be coming tonight. He felt a little under the weather.”  
  
“Oh…” Louis frowned.”Does he need anything? Soup? Books?”  
  
Liam chuckled. “He’ll be okay, mate. Just needed to spend an evening in bed.”  
  
Louis felt like there was something else going on, but didn’t push it. “If you say so. I hope he feels better soon.”   
  
Stan, who seemed to be able to tell Louis was upset, he gave him a comforting pat on the back.   
  
Louis’s second Lads Night went by slowly. The whole night he was spaced out, thinking about Harry. Was he okay? Did he need anything? At some point, he sent Harry a quick text –  
  
 _hey hazza, hope you feel better soon ! missed you tonight .x_  
  
At around 9 o’clock, two hours after he texted Harry, there was still no response.

Louis decided he just wanted to go to bed. If he didn’t, he could very well end up worrying himself to sickness. He felt bad for leaving Stan by himself, but then again, he’d basically been on his own all night, with Louis so out of it. After wishing everybody goodnight, headed up to his room.   
  
As Louis walked across the hallway from his room to the bathroom to shower, Liam intercepted him.   
  
“Hey, Lou, you okay? You’ve been weird all night.”  
  
Well, no sense in lying. “Yeah,” Louis said, “I’m just worried about Harry. I feel bad that he’s sick, and ended up alone all night. If I knew where your flat was, I would’ve gone over there hours ago.”  
  
“Really?” Liam raise an eyebrow, genuine surprise in the faint curl of his lips. “You’re that concerned about Harry being a little under the weather?”  
  
“Well, yeah.” Louis frowned, puzzled. “Is that wrong?”  
  
“No, not at all. Just surprising, is all. I’ll let you shower now. Later, mate.” With that, Liam gave a little nod and walked past him, headed back down the hallway.  
  
Louis stared after him, lost. Why was Liam so surprised that Louis cared about Harry?

Louis was too mentally exhausted to add that to his list of worries.

 

  
**~~HARRY**

 _hey hazza, hope you feel better soon ! missed you tonight .x_  
  
Harry had been trying figuring out how to reply to Louis’s text for awhile now. Or, if he even wanted to. He opted to miss Lads Night, something he hadn’t done in months, because he didn’t know if he could bear to look at Louis.   
  
Harry knew he was upset for no reason, but he was still upset. Louis didn’t seem like the type of person to have one-night stands all the time. Then again, he _had_ hooked up with Harry in a pub bathroom. Even if Harry didn’t know for sure what kind of person Louis was, he knew he wanted to find out. He wanted to know everything about Louis.   
  
Harry was about to reply to Louis’s text with a simple ‘thanks’ when he got a message from Liam.  
  
 _on my way home. need me to pick any fin up? gotta tell you something_   
  
What?  
  
 _sorry anyTHING_  
  
So Liam hadn’t improved in his spelling and typing yet. That was good to know. What could Liam have to tell Harry that he couldn’t just text him?  
  
 _No thanks Li, hurry home_   
  
When Liam did get back to their flat, he came straight to Harry’s room.  Not just to Harry’s room, but straight into Harry’s bed, pouncing on it like a child.  
  
“Hi to you, too,” Harry greeted from where he was lying in bed, faintly amused.  
  
“Harry, Louis was a worried mess all night.”  
  
“What?” Harry sat up. “Why? Is he okay?”  
  
“He was worried about you.”  
  
Oh. Harry’s face went doe-like with pure disbelief.

Wait. _What?_   
  
“About me? Why?”  
  
“We told him you were sick, and that’s why you weren’t there. He wanted to come bring you _soup_ , mate.”  
  
Harry’s heart warmed. “He did?”  
  
“Yes, Harry, he did.”  
  
“Well,” Harry looked down at his hands. “What does that mean?”  
  
“I don’t know, man, maybe he does like you? You should talk to him.”  
  
“What if he was just being nice? He fucked a random last night anyways. I don’t want someone who does that.”  
  
Liam’s eyes widened, face breaking into a cheerful smirk. “Oh, yeah! His best mate, Stan, told us what happened last night.”  
  
Harry scowled. “Well, I don’t want to hear about it!”  
  
“Trust me, you do–”  
  
“ _I don’t_. Why would I want to hear about whoever he got into bed with last night?”  
  
“Well, I mean, technically Stan got into bed with him. According to Stan.”  
  
“WHAT.”   
  
Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “Harry, calm down! Stan told us why Louis didn’t go home last night. Louis got so pissed and all he wanted was to go swimming at the pool at Stan’s hotel. The only way he could get Louis to leave the club was to take him to the hotel. Obviously they didn’t swim, Stan just put Louis to bed and they both went to sleep.”  
  
It took a few seconds for what Liam said to fully sink it. “Oh, my God,” Harry said, staring at Liam with wide eyes. “Louis didn’t sleep with anyone last night.”  
  
“Nope.” Liam said, smugly popping the “p.”  
  
“Why didn’t you start with that? Liam, what do I do now?” Harry felt so many things at once. He was hopeful, but he was still terrified.   
  
“Call him? I don’t know if he’d pick up though, he was already locked up in his room when I left..” Liam hopped off the bed and made to head out, but paused to turn towards Harry. “But Hazza? Don’t give up, okay?”  
  
“Okay, Li,” Harry nodded. He offered Liam a smile. “Thanks for telling me.”  
  
Liam left Harry’s room then, and Harry went back to laying in his bed, thinking. He was halfway asleep when he remembered that he’d never replied to Louis’s text message.  
   
 _thanks louu. I feel better now but can we talk tomorrow ? xx_  
  
Harry slid his phone back underneath his pillow, and finally let himself fall asleep.

 

 

 

 **Chapter 5 - Louis**  
  
The next morning, Louis saw a text message from Harry and couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared on his face when he read it.  
  
 _Sure Haz, come over around 11 for lunch? I need to talk to you too. x_  
  
Louis had thought about it last night. Maybe if Harry knew more about him, he would change his mind. He would trust Louis enough to give him a chance. Louis planned to tell him everything about Mark and his family, and he was only freaking out a little bit.

Louis made sure lunch was ready right on time. He’d cooked for Harry and everything, which. He didn’t cook for anyone. Not even himself. When Harry arrived, dressed in tight jeans and a plain white t-shirt, his soft curls tucked in a bun, he walked into the kitchen and audibly gasped.   
  
“ _Louis_ ,” he practically gushed, “You cooked? I was just expecting take out.”  
  
“I know, right? Guess you’re just special then,” Louis said with a kind smile.  
  
“What did you make?”  
  
“Come see for yourself,” Louis grinned, gesturing at the food. “Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham, and finally completed with some homemade mashed potatoes.”  
  
Harry smiled so big his dimples came out to play.  
  
Louis finished setting the table and served both of them a plate. Once they were both eating, there were a few minutes of awkward silence, both of them seemed to be preparing themselves to say something. Harry opened his mouth to talk, but Louis wanted to get his words out first.  
  
“Louis,” Harry began, “can we try—”  
  
“Harry,” Louis intercepted quickly. He was already beginning to feel hesitation creeping up against him, questioning whether this really _was_ the best idea. He had to get everything out before he could change his mind. “Do you know why I came to London?”  
  
Harry frowned at that. “No, I don’t.”  
  
“Remember how Niall,” Louis began uneasily, “when I first met him, he told you guys that he knew I really needed help?” This was harder than he had expected. He felt himself start to sweat through his shirt. All he wanted to do was curl into a small ball and hide everything away.

But, no. This was Harry. And he wanted Harry. He had to get this out.

After Harry nodded his confirmation, Louis took a deep breath and continued. “Well, what Niall thankfully didn’t let spill that night was that I came to London because, well. Let’s just say that if I hadn’t, my stepfather probably would’ve put me in the hospital.”

Harry sucked in a breath. Louis chose that moment to look away, and instead focus on his food.

“Ever since I came out to him, he’s found every reason to yell at me, or keep me from doing things, or hurt me. The night I came out to him, he hit me. It...took me a couple months to heal.”

Harry let out a small, “Lou…”  
  
“Please let me get all this out, or I don’t know if I will. I left because I wanted to keep my sisters and mum safe. I have four sisters. They mean the world to me.” Louis couldn’t help but smile when he thought about them. “My mum was, uh, the first person I ever came out to. My family means more to me than I can explain. It hurt me so much to leave them, even if I know I’m helping them by not being around.” Louis’s smile fell off his face. “The day I left, we were at my twin sisters’ footie match. Afterwards, we were going to Nandos to eat, but, um...Mark, my stepfather, stopped me to talk before going inside. He found out that I told my sisters I was gay, and he was angry about it.” Louis swallowed, pinching his eyebrows together in an effort to keep himself together.  “Mark told me he wasn’t okay with them knowing that, because he had planned to kick me out before they ever found out that their brother was a...faggot.” Louis winced while saying the word.

“We got into a loud argument about it, and I could tell he was about to get physical. I just…I just turned and ran home. It wasn’t too far of a run, but I never caught my breath until after I packed up my stuff and was on the train heading here.” Louis turned his gaze back onto Harry, forcing himself to look Harry in the eyes. “I knew I had to take myself away if I wanted my sisters and mum to not be in danger anymore. So I did.”  
  
Harry just stared at Louis, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.   
  
“I’m done now,” Louis supplied, a little awkwardly.  
  
“Louis,” Harry muttered, reaching over to brush his thumb across Louis’s wrist. “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe he’d ever do that. How can someone be so cruel? That’s who you are, you can’t change that.”   
  
Louis raised a brow, “You never got any backlash when you came out?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “My mum, sister, and stepdad all knew before I even told them. I think the floral shirts sort of gave it away,” he said, smiling a little.  
  
Louis felt the irritation rise through his body. Why did Harry get to have a happy family when Louis’s was a mess?

Harry, probably noticing, quickly said, “I didn’t say that to make you feel worse. I promise.”  
  
“I know you didn’t, Haz,” Louis said softly. “Anyways, I just wanted you to know my story. But now I don’t want to talk about it anymore. How was the food?”  
  
Harry gave Louis a worried glance before he finally smiled brightly. “Honestly? It was delicious. Thanks, Lou.”  
  
Louis gave Harry a small smile. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?”  
  
Harry took a second to answer, seemingly lost momentarily in thought. “It can wait until another day,” he finally responded.  
  
Louis frowned. “Are you sure…?”  
  
“Yeah, just,” Harry paused. He looked Louis straight in the eyes, his own shining brightly. Harry’s lips curled into a soft, warm smile. “I’m glad you came into my life.”  
  
While Louis looked across the table at Harry - beautiful, wonderful Harry - he realized how much he reciprocated those feelings. Harry was dazzling, with the way the sun hit him perfectly, making his skin glow. Louis’s heart could burst with everything he felt in that single moment, all because of this one boy. Louis couldn’t help but picture a future full of meals spent looking across the table into those eyes. “I feel the same way Harry.”

 

  
  
**~~HARRY**

  
He was going to ask Louis out back there, regardless of the rule. Regardless of his fears. And then, Louis decided to take that same moment to become an open book. Harry was grateful for that, of course, but he suddenly felt wrong, bringing up their relationship right after that.

On Harry’s walk home, he called his mum. Maybe it made him a momma’s boy, but he went to her about everything. Anne was such a kind and gentle soul, and he knew she’d be able to help sort out everything in his head.  
  
“Harry! Love! How are you?”  
  
“’M okay. You?” Harry mumbled.

“I’m great, dear, just reading out in the garden.”

“That sounds great, Mum.” Harry couldn’t help how sad he sounded.

“Love, you don’t sound too okay. What’s wrong?” Anne asked worriedly.

“You remember Louis? I told you about him when I called you a couple days ago?”  
  
“Of course, dear. What about him?”  
  
“He told me today why he came to London.” Harry swallowed. “Basically, Louis didn’t get all good reactions from him coming out a couple years ago, and not all of his family were supportive of him. It finally got to be too much, and he decided to leave home, so he wouldn’t have to worry about hurting them anymore.“  
  
She was quiet for a long time. When she finally spoke, her words were soft. “He’s an awfully strong lad, isn’t he?”  
  
Harry nodded, then realized she wouldn’t see him. “Yeah. Mum...I like him so much. I feel more for him than I’ve ever felt for anybody, but I’m still scared, I guess. Don’t want to get hurt again. Don’t want to lose another friend again.”  
  
“Harry, it’s okay to be scared,” she said, “You know what I think? I think you’re scared because you know how real it could be. How if you ever don’t take the chance, you’ll regret it for a long time. Your heart is strong. If you just talk to him, and let him know how you feel, that you’re willing to risk everything for him...well, he sounds like the kind of guy that would make sure you never found out how much exactly you were risking, because he wouldn’t ever hurt you. Harry, he left his family in order to keep them safe. That’s not something just any guy could do.”  
  
Harry wondered how his mom always said the perfect things. “Thanks, Mum. You’re right. I’ll see if he’s free to get coffee with him in the morning. I’ll talk to him then.”  
  
“Alright, love. Good luck. I love you.”

Harry smiled. “Love you, too.”

  
**~~**

  
_Heyy Lou ! If ur free in the morning I was thinking maybe we could get some coffee ?_

__

_Sure Haz ! Sounds good_

__

_Sweet, good, great, etc etc. I need to ask you something tmr_

__

_...okay ?_

__

_See you in the morning Lou_

**~~**

  
Later that night, Harry was a nervous wreck. He couldn’t sleep. It was so late, it was early. Harry couldn’t figure out what exactly he wanted to say to Louis. Or, he did, but didn’t know how. Should he send him a heads up on what he wanted to talk about? Maybe.  
  
Harry pulled out his phone and opened a new text to Louis, only to stare at his keyboard for ten minutes. What could he say? _“Hey tomorrow im going to ask you out”_? “ _Hey if you’re going to reject me tomorrow, just don’t come_ ”? Harry was losing his mind. Maybe he should just text Louis everything he had to say. That way, he could edit his words. Then tomorrow morning, Louis could give him his answer at their coffee date. _Date_? Was it a date?

Harry needed to calm himself down.  
  
He started typing.  
  
 _Hey Lou, I’m nervous about tomorrow, or I guess today. I know I told you about the rule, & I know the rule was my idea … but I think I found a reason to break it. You. Ur so different Louis. Ur strong, beautiful, & thoughtful. You love your family so much. I’m willing to risk my feelings & my friendships for you … because you’re worth it . I’ve never met anyone like you, never felt this way about anyone. If you feel the same, still meet me for coffee. Buuuuut if you don’t, please just don’t bother showing up. ….That’d be embarrassing. Goodnight Louuu, hopefully I’ll see you in the morning . xx _  
  
Harry read it though once, then realized how ridiculous he was being and deleted it, before slowly drifting to sleep.   
  


 

  
  
  
 **Chapter 6- Louis**  
  
Louis woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.  He had no idea what time it was, so he didn’t know if he was allowed to be pissed at whoever was waking him up this...early? Late?   
  
He answered with a sleepy, “‘Ello?”   
  
“Louis? I’m scared.”  
  
It took Louis no more than two seconds to be up on his feet. “Daisy? Is that you? Are you okay? What’s happening?” Louis’s heart was pounding so hard, it could have burst right out of his chest.  
  
“Louis, help,” she whispered, nearly whimpering. "Dad...he...he hit mum.”   
  
Louis’s blood was boiling. This was exactly why he left, what he thought he would keep from happening.   
  
“Okay, Daisy, take a second and breathe for me,” Louis said shakily, “I’m getting dressed right now and I’ll be back in Doncaster in a few hours. Is mom okay?”  
  
“I...I don’t know. Lottie took her to the ER because she probably n-needs stitches?”  
  
Louis had never felt angrier in his entire life. Louis grabbed his wallet and headed out into the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Niall sitting at the kitchen table.“Daisy, where are you now?”   
  
“U-Um, home with Fizzy and Phoebe.”  
  
Louis almost didn’t want to know the answer to his next question. “Where’s Mark?”  
  
“He’s gone. I don’t know where he went, but mum told him he wasn’t allowed to ever come back.”  
  
Louis stopped walking. He couldn’t breathe. His mum had kicked Mark out?   
  
“Daisy, I promise everything will be okay,” Louis said, somewhat successfully managing to keep the tremor out of his voice. “Stay with your sisters, and when Lottie gets back with Mum, help take care of her. If Mark comes back to the house, lock yourself in your closet and then call me immediately.”

“Okay,” Daisy mumbled, and it obviously now that she was crying.

Louis closed his eyes and swallowed. “I love you, Daisy. And I’ll be there in a couple hours.”  
  
“I love you, too, Louis.”  
  
Louis hung up. His entire body was trembling. He didn’t know if it was from fear or anger. Probably both.   
  
He had forgotten about Niall until he cleared his throat.  
  
“Is everything alright, mate?” Niall asked with a furrowed brow.  
  
Louis muted shook his head. It look a few seconds to find his voice again. “No, Niall, it’s not.”  
  
And with that, Louis ran out the door.

 

  
 **~~ HARRY**  
  
He headed home after waiting an hour for Louis to come.

He didn’t show up. Louis didn’t come. Harry felt so embarrassed and heart-broken. What was he supposed to do now?

When he was finally home, he walked straight to the kitchen and got out a bottle of brandy. When Liam saw him, he immediately took the brandy out of his hand before Harry had even gotten a drop.  
  
“He didn’t show up,” Harry said. “He doesn’t feel the same about me.”  
  
“Harry, I don’t believe that for a second.” Liam put the brandy back in the fridge. “Maybe something came up?”  
  
“He would’ve texted me. I can’t show my face around him again. “  
  
“Maybe his phone died.”  
  
“No, Liam!” Harry finally snapped. He’d had enough. “I don’t think so! I think he just felt sorry for me. Didn’t want to have to reject me at all. So he just ignored me. At least Nick had the decency to give me a reason he didn’t want me, fuck’s sake.” Harry scowled. “Fuck Louis. I wish he never came to London. I wish he never went to that pub that night, looking like an angel fallen from Heaven, with his _stupid_ sparkling blue eyes and _stupid_ fluffy brown hair. I hate him.”  
  
Harry was breathing heavily. Liam took a tentative step towards him.   
  
“Okay, hate him,” he said, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Maybe Louis is a dick. If he is, then all he’ll ever be to me is Niall’s flatmate. Niall might even kick him out. Who knows? Harry, we’re on your side. We’re here for you, no matter what.”  
  
The tension eventually drained out of Harry. “Thanks Li. I’m going back to bed,” he sighed in defeat.   
  
Before Harry could move, however, Niall came bursting through their front door, breathing hard. Niall didn’t even take a second to catch his breath before he said, “Something’s wrong with Louis.”  
  
Harry’s stomach dropped, and he lost feeling in most of his body. Liam’s arm was the main reason Harry was still able to stand.   
  
Liam calmly asked, “What do you mean something’s wrong with Louis?”  
  
“He came out of his room this morning, on the phone,” Niall panted, “He was frantic and looked scared out of his mind and I asked him if everything was alright and he said no and ran out the door,” Niall said quickly, all with one breath. “I heard him mention someone named Daisy, and for her to stay with her sisters.”  
  
It took Harry only a single second to realize what must have happened. Louis’ sisters. Louis’s mum. _Mark_.  
  
Harry patted his pocket to make sure he still had his wallet, and then rushed out of his flat and towards the train station.

 

  
 **~~LOUIS**  
  
When his train arrived at the Doncaster stop, Louis’s nerves were at a high and his blood was racing throughout his body with anger. He didn’t know what to expect when he got back to his house--hopefully, his five favorite ladies in the whole world, and no Mark.  
  
Something Louis definitely didn’t expect was to see Mark at the train station.  
  
Mark was at the ticket counter, probably buying tickets to wherever. Louis didn’t care, as long as it was away from his family.   
  
Before he had time to hide, though, Mark turned and saw him. His eyes went dark, and he started walking towards Louis.   
  
He didn’t stop when he got to Louis, just grabbed his arm and dragged him into a corner where less people would be able to see them.  
  
Louis thought to himself, _He’s about to kill me. At least there might be some witnesses_. When Mark finally stopped, he just stared at Louis.  
  
Mark broke the silence, “Louis.”  
  
“Mark.”  
  
Louis wanted to blow up, yell at him for everything he had put him and his family through, but then he would be no better than Mark, so he stayed silent.   
  
Mark snarled and jabbed a finger at Louis’s chest, “This is all your fucking fault, you faggot. You and your dick-loving arse ruined my family. Make sure to pass on to your mum that I’ll be sending her papers. I’m done with her. I hope I never have to see you or your mother again.”  
  
Louis wanted to hit him, but realized this was a good thing. Mark didn’t want to come back. Louis gritted out, “I’ll be sure to let her know, but I’m sure the feeling is mutual.”  
  
Mark let out a low, angry growl as his arm came up, his hand curled into a fist. Louis flinched, prepared for the impact and pain, but before Mark could make contact with his skin, he heard someone yell, “LOUIS!”

Mark froze, and so did Louis. Because...was that Harry’s voice?

Fuck. Harry. He was supposed to meet him for coffee that morning. Talk about something. Something that Louis secretly hoped was their relationship moving past friendship. God dammit.  
  
Louis and Mark both spotted Harry running towards them. Mark dropped his fist and gave Louis one last look. “Goodbye, Louis,” he spat. “You got lucky right then, bastard. You know I never liked you, right?” With that, he promptly stormed off.  
  
What a fucking dickhead.  
  
Harry reached Louis then, and immediately wrapped him up into a hug, which Louis was quick to return.   
  
Louis, a bit too shaken up to speak, just held on tight. Did that really just happen? When Louis calmed down a bit, he turned to Harry. “You saved me. You realize that, right? Who knows what he could’ve done to me.”

“Don’t think about that, Lou. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”  
  
 _Safe_. At that, Louis suddenly remembered why he was in Doncaster, and his entire body tensed up. Louis pulled away from their hug. “My family,” was all he could get out, frozen. He needed to go home and make sure his mum and sisters were okay.

Harry nodded, and took Louis’s hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Let’s go make sure they’re okay, Lou.”

  
 **~~**  
  
By the time they got to Louis’ house, his mum and Lottie were back from the hospital. Harry’s comforting hand left his for the first time since the train station when they stepped into the house, and only because Louis was getting pulled into a hug by his sisters.   
  
“Louis!” Daisy cried, burying her head in Louis’s stomach.  

“Lou, we missed you so _much_ ,” Lottie mumbled softly.

“I missed you all, too. So much.” Louis held them quietly for a few moments before pulling away. “How’s Mum doing?”   
  
“She’ll be okay,” Fizzy said. “She’s sleeping upstairs. Just needed a couple stitches, but you know Mum, she’s a trooper.”  
  
Louis nodded, heartbeat steadily slowing.

Phoebe spoke next, “Louis? Who is this?” She curiously glanced over at Harry.  
  
Oh, right. Harry had placed himself in the corner by the front door. Louis walked over to him and took his hand, walking them back over to where his sisters stood.   
  
Louis smiled, “This is my, er, friend. Harry.”   
  
“Is he your boyfriend?” The twins squealed. Lottie quickly shushed them, reminded them that their mother was still sleeping.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, “Uh.”

Louis felt his face heat up. “Girls, leave him alone. He, uh, came with me for support. To help me make sure you lot were okay.” Louis didn’t want to let them know about his run-in with Mark.

“Actually, Lou, can I talk to you for a second?” He looked over towards the girls. “In private?”

Perplexed, Louis slowly nodded. “Girls, give us a moment, would ya?”

They nodded, slowly filing into the room next door. Once it was just the two of them, Harry took a deep breath, looked Louis in the eyes, and grasped Louis’s hands in his own.

“I was going to send you a text last night, before I realized how stupid that would’ve been. I’m strong enough now, with you, to just tell you in person.” Louis nodded, encouraging him to continue, thoroughly confused.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, before nodding to himself. He reopened them and said, “Louis, will you go out with me? And hopefully, maybe, sometime soon, be my boyfriend? I know I made a big deal about the rule, and I’m not going to lie, I’m still terrified out of my mind, but I trust you. I trust you to not hurt me like Nick did. You’re nothing like him. You’re better. You’re more caring, more beautiful - inside and out, and just overall the best person I’ve ever met. You’re worth the risk, Louis. And I think I may or may not be almost falling in love with you.”  
  
Harry’s eyes opened wide with that last bit, like he hadn’t meant to let it slip out.  
  
Louis couldn’t believe this was happening. An hour ago, he was scared out of his mind. And now, now he’d never felt happier. Louis was staring at this beautiful boy, with dark brown curls, bright green eyes, and yes, another floral shirt. Louis had never felt more sure about anything.   
  
Harry nervously said, “Louis...you’re staring at me and that’s not telling me anything…”  
  
Louis answered him with a kiss. Soft and sweet, but quickly moved into something deeper when Harry caught onto what was happening. Harry let out a soft moan when Louis nipped at his bottom lip. The kiss continued for awhile, and too soon Louis was pulling himself away. But only because he realized he never answered Harry.   
  
“Yes,” Louis breathed, “Yes, Harry, yes, of course! You’re the greatest guy I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting and I would love to be your boyfriend and have you be mine. I swear on my life, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, including myself.” Louis paused. “Also, I may or may not be kinda almost falling in love with you, too,” he said with a crinkling smile.  
  
Harry’s dimples made an appearance, book-ending his giant grin. Louis’s own grin was just as big as he went in to kiss Harry again. It wasn’t as smooth, their smiles too big and teeth clinking, but it was still a great kiss.

It was then, that they heard Daisy and Phoebe screeching, “Ewwww!”

They both turned to see Louis’s sisters peeking out from the doorway. Fizzy was hastily covering the twins’ eyes. Lottie looked at them with a fond smile.

Harry chuckled and took a second to look at Louis’ sisters “You girls have an amazing brother,” he said, eyes painfully soft. “He’s so brave and strong.”

Fizzy smiled. “We know, he’s the best.”

Nope, Louis was most definitely not blushing at all this love for him.

Okay, maybe a little bit.

“Let’s try this again, shall we? Girls, this is Harry -- my boyfriend. Harry, these are my sisters – Lottie, Fizzy, and the twins, Phoebe and Daisy.”  
  
“Nice to meet you all,” Harry beamed.  
  
“You too, Harry!” Lottie said. “Tea?”

“Yes, _please_.”

She then went back into the kitchen to get everyone tea.  
  
Louis took a deep breath. It felt like he could finally breathe again. His family was safe, and Harry was here with him. Everything felt right.

  
**~~**

  
Later that evening, Louis’s mum woke up and joined them all downstairs for dinner. Louis, not wanting his sisters to have to worry about cooking after the day they had, and Louis not knowing how to cook much, called and ordered takeout for everyone.   
  
Jay and Harry had hit it off right away, which Louis was glad for. Harry had been nervous about meeting Louis’ mum. Almost as nervous as Louis was to see how bad of shape his mum was actually in.  
  
As it would turn out, she really was fine. Thank God. Apparently, Mark got angry after Jay told him to leave and never come back, and grabbed the first thing he could find, which happened to be an empty glass, and just threw it. It didn’t directly hit his mum, but a shard of glass broke off and landed in her cheek.

After the twins had gone to sleep, Harry, Lottie, and Fizzy were in the living room watching TV, while Jay and Louis talked in the kitchen.

“So, love. Mark’s gone now, will you please come back home?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

Oh. Louis hadn’t really thought about that. The reason he left his family was to keep them safe. But now, without Mark, they’d still be safe whether he moved back home or not. Louis had become quite fond of London and his life and friends there. As much as he loved his family, he also felt like he’d be backtracking by moving back home. He was at an age now anyways, where it was normal to live on his own.

“I don’t know, Mum. I’ve been thinking…” he started hesitantly. “With him gone, I know you’ll be safe again. There’s no threat. And I really enjoy London. I’ve met some amazing people that I really like. I love you guys, and I love Doncaster, but maybe it’s time for me to live on my own. Also, London has Harry…”

Jay was quiet for a few moments. “As much as I hate to have you leave again, you’re right,” she finally said. “We’ll be just fine here now.” Jay looked at him with so much love, glittering tears in her eyes. “I’m so proud of you, Lou. You’ve been a great older brother for your sisters, and you deserve this, to go out on your own now. Just come back and visit as much of possible.”

“Of course, Mum.” Louis said, getting up to hug her.

While embracing, Jay said, “Harry’s a good one, Louis. Don’t let him go.”

Louis smiled into her shoulder. “I don’t plan on it.”

Louis felt better than he ever had before. He voiced that to Harry that night when they were getting ready for bed. They temporarily took Louis’s room back from Daisy, who had gotten it after Louis left.  
  
“I’m happy you’re happy, Louis. That makes me extra happy.”  
  
“And I’m happy you’re happy, Harry. Now stop being sappy.”

Louis thought for a moment, “Also, I’m really sorry, Harry.”

Harry looked disconcerted. “What? Why?”

“I totally forgot about our coffee date this morning. I didn’t even think to tell you I wasn’t going to make it.” 

“Louis, okay, yeah, I was pretty pissed, but that went straight out the window once Niall came running through my front door telling me you weren’t okay. I ran all the way there and got on the next train.”  
  
Harry _ran_ to the train station? To go after Louis? This boy was too good for Louis. “I’m still sorry. I can’t believe you came after me. Why?”

Harry smiled at Louis. “Because you’re you. Now kiss me, you fool.”  
  
Louis obliged. They kissed until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore. They fell asleep with Harry’s back pressed against Louis’ chest, forced to cuddle, what with the size of the small bed. Not that Louis was complaining. Right before Louis lost his last bit of consciousness, he whispered, “I’m definitely falling in love with you, Harry Styles.”   
  


 

 

  
 **Chapter 7 – Harry**  
  
Harry woke up momentarily confused. Where was he? Soon enough, though, it all came flooding back to him. He smiled, his eyes still half-closed. He felt Louis’s warmth behind him, and he thought he would be fine staying there for the rest of his life.   
  
Of course, that was the minute two small girls started to bang on the door.“Wake up, Louis! Wake up, Harry! Brekkie’s ready!”  
  
Louis groaned behind him, while Harry just laughed. “Come on, Lou, wake up,” he said.  
  
Louis didn’t budge. Harry tried again. “Come on, boyfriend, wake up!”  
  
That got Louis’s eyes open, and a smile on his face. “Good morning, boyfriend.” he said groggily. Harry probably shouldn’t have found that as both adorable and attractive as he did. Oh, well.   
  
Harry sat up and pulled Louis up with him. They shared a good morning kiss, not caring about morning breath at all, before getting up and going downstairs to eat.  
  
They spent the majority of the day just lounging around with Louis’s family. He sat and enjoyed listening to Louis tell his family all about London and his life there. He told them about Niall, and how he was the sole reason Louis had a place to stay and great friends. Jay made Louis promise to introduce her to Niall next, so she could thank him.

It was wonderful, and got even better when he borrowed Lottie’s laptop to Skype his own mum. Harry finally introduced her to Louis, as well as Louis’ mum. They four of them talked until the sun went down.

Harry and Louis left soon after that, wanting to get back to London, and put on fresh clothes. Louis’s mum drove them to the station, and all of Louis’s sisters tagged along. Harry hugged all of Louis’s sisters goodbye, and then hugged Jay even longer while Louis took his turn with his sisters. He took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, “Thank you for letting me have him in my life.”

Jay teared up as she whispered back, “Thank you for saving him. You have no idea.” And that had Harry tearing up, too.   
  
Once he and Louis said their final goodbyes, and promised to visit soon, they left for their platform.   
  
On the train ride back, a thought occurred to him. “Louis,” he said, turning to look at him. “Now that Mark’s gone, are you going to move back home?”  
  
Louis smiled. “Well...now that Mark is gone, I have no doubt that my family is safe, whether I’m there or not.” Louis paused, “I’m going to stay in London, though. That’s where you, my boyfriend, lives, and where my three new best friends are. It’s close enough I can go home whenever I want, and Stan can come visit whenever he feels the need.”  
  
Harry felt relief wash over him, and he visibly relaxed.

“Harry,” Louis started gently. “I meant what I said. I’m not going to let myself hurt you. I’d hurt myself before I hurt you. I also meant what I whispered to you last night, after you were asleep...” Louis drifted off, looking embarrassed for admitting he talked to Harry while he was sleeping.   
  
Harry blushed at that, because, well, he hadn’t been asleep. He heard what Louis had said. “Actually, I wasn’t asleep. And I’m definitely falling in love with you, too, Louis.”

  
**~~**

  
After they were back in London, they both realized that neither of them had texted Niall, Zayn, or Liam to let them know what was happening. They rushed to Louis and Niall’s flat. It was Sunday, so they would all be there.   
  
When they walked in, the other three all whipped their heads towards the door and let out a collective sigh, obviously worried about them. Then came the shouting.  
  
“Where the _fuck_ have you lads been?” Niall yelled.  
  
Louis spoke up before Harry could. “Sorry! Everything’s okay now. My stepfather is out of the picture, Harry’s my boyfriend, and my sisters and mum are safe.”  
  
It took them a moment to catch up.

“Wait..what?” Zayn stared, dumbfounded. “You and Harry?”

Harry spoke up this time. “Yeah, we finally got ourselves together. Isn’t it great?” He couldn’t help the enormous smile that covered his face.  
  
Liam clapped. “See! Harry, I told you! I’m so happy for you lads!”

“It’s good to hear that your family’s okay, Lou.” Zayn added warmly.

“Thanks, mate.” Louis said, sincere.

Niall looked over to where Zayn and Liam were on the couch for a moment. “Does this mean the rule isn’t in effect anymore?”  
  
Harry shrugged. “I guess so. Why?”  
  
Niall sighed loudly. “Thank God. I can’t believe I was able to keep this a secret for so long. Payno, you owe me a lot of beer!”  
  
Harry looked at Liam, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Liam chuckled nervously. “Right. Harry, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
  
Harry had no idea what was happening. “Liam…what’s going on?”  
  
It was Zayn who cleared his throat and said, “Something _we_ need to tell you, actually. Liam and I are together. Have been for almost a year now.”  
  
What.

_What._

“What the _hell_?” Harry sputtered. “Why didn’t you tell me? Liam, we live together! How did you hide this?”  
  
“We’re really sorry, Harry,” Liam started nervously. “We didn’t tell you because you were so on about the rule, and we didn’t want you to be mad at us. And honestly, mate, I have no idea how we hid it so well. We just always made sure to keep it as platonic as possible when you were around. But now that you know…” Liam pulled Zayn into a deep kiss.   
  
Niall gagged, Louis laughed, and Harry gaped in shock. This was a night to remember.   
  
Louis, clearly wanting to annoy Niall further and join the lovefest, grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him down into a soft, romantic kiss.   
  
Niall groaned. “So, this is how it’s going to be, then. Fine, Liam I’m taking your wallet and going to the store to buy all the beer they have.”  
  
The four of them all broke apart from their respective kisses and laughed.   
  
“Sorry, Ni, can’t blame us for being happy. We gotta find you a nice bird now,” Louis said.   
  
“Whatever, guys, I just need me beer, me football, and meself.”  
  
They all laughed again as Niall quickly walked out the door.   
  
A pause.

“Oi! That Irish bastard really did take my wallet!”   
  


 

  
  
 **1 year later**  
 **~~Louis**  
  
“Well Haz, we’ve made it a year. How amazing is that?”  
  
Louis and Harry were spending their anniversary on the roof, surrounded by Harry’s plants.  
  
“It’s pretty amazing, Lou. Although, I always had faith in us. Still do. We’ll probably be spending our anniversary together in Hawaii in ten years.”  
  
“Mmm, that sounds nice.”  
  
And it did. It had been a year already, and Louis couldn’t believe how much he loved Harry. How much more in love he fell with Harry everyday.   
  
About four months ago, Niall moved out of the flat, and Harry moved in. They knew it might’ve been too soon to move in together, but they practically lived together anyways. Zayn was finally able to be a constant part of Liam and Harry’s flat, so that pushed Harry to constantly being at Niall and Louis’s flat with his own boyfriend. Niall had fallen for a cute brunette girl he met and moved into a flat closer to the side of town she lived on. Of course, they all still came to what was now Louis and Harry’s flat for Lads Night every Sunday.   
  
Louis looked over to Harry and couldn’t help but stare at him. Harry truly was the most beautiful person Louis had ever known, and he was even more beautiful with the sparkling fairy lights hitting his face.   
  
Harry looked over, catching Louis staring. He broke into a soft smile. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson.”  
  
“And I love you, Harry Styles.”  
  
Louis sometimes didn’t believe how much his life had changed in a year. But with his family and friends, and the love of his life by his side, he knew that he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
  
  
  
  
**FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and thanks for reading! :)
> 
> I'll add my tumblr after the authors have been revealed. Come chat!! :)


End file.
